<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the men’s bathroom by shumaejh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086744">the men’s bathroom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumaejh/pseuds/shumaejh'>shumaejh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(ft. projecting) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Eye, Blood, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Bullying, Comfort, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Is that the word?, M/M, Menstrual Cycle, Nurses, Nurses &amp; Nursing, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Ouma not Oma, Ouma’s head gets dunked underwater, Past Sexual Assault, Plushies, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Sad Oma Kokichi, Shuichi is a good boyfriend, Suicidal Thoughts, Tampons, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, Transphobia, Trigger words, Violence, Waterboarding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumaejh/pseuds/shumaejh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- is a hell hole of a place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(ft. projecting) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the men’s bathroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS FIC INCLUDES ME PROJECTING LITERAL IRL EVENTS OF MINE ONTO OUMA (besides shuichi comforting him im lonely) IF YOU’RE NOT OKAY WITH TAGS ABOVE PLEASE LEAVE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">today is the day i can finally turn in my paper. the paper that i’ve been procrastinating on ever since i was assigned it.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">saihara-kun just finished saying his outloud, slipping the teacher his paper right after before sitting back behind me.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">he was always a great writer.. i wish i could be like him one day. he says he believes in me, but i.. don’t, really.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“ouma.” my name is called. my turn.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">i scoot out of my seat and step up, going to the teachers desk inly to be pulled back.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“..ouma-kun? your pants.. they’re kinda, uh, stained.” it was saihara-kun.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">hng</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">it must be that time.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“o-oh.. um.. miss? m-may i use the bathroom?” i don’t want to go. i don’t want to go without saihara-kun, my papa will be mad if i get a score under 90 anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“..but you need to precent your paper.” “i-it’s urgent...” “.. fine. keep it at my ask, but i’ll have you know i’m marking your grade down because of this.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">i smile at the teacher, not caring what she said at the end. saihara-kun still looked worried.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“ouma-kun... are you okay with the bathroom by yourself? i remember.. that one time...”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">that time.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“..i’ll be okay, saihara-kun. thank you.” i say, nearly stumbling over my words. i rush to the desk and slap my paper down and make a bolt towards the bathrooms.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">i completely ignored the group of people watching me though.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">i ran into the men’s bathroom.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">...</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">i go into one if the stalls, and put a tampon up *there* after my business. it doesnt hurt much. mainly because of that incident and because saihara-kun and i have had sex before.. no biggy.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">i shove the wrapper in my bag and flush the toilet.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">...</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">i’m washing my hands now. i hear foot steps. though i know those footsteps; they’re *his* footsteps.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">*he* enters the bathroom. i dont know his name, but it has to be something douchey, like james.. i hate him.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“what are you doing here? aren’t you supposed to be in the *girls* bathroom?” he smirks, arms crossing.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">i ignore him. bad idea.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“ignoring me? hmph..” he steps closer.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">..ignored.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“you aren’t supposed to be here, ya perv.” </span>
  <span class="s3">he </span>
  <span class="s2">steps closer.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">i finally speak up, unable to look him in the eyes. i continue to look at my shaking hands under the freezing cold water. “pplease i’m j-just- trying t-to use the bathroom...” “cut the shit.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">his footsteps become closer, and more aggressive. he’s *right* next to me, grabbing ahold of my hair tightly, pulling it back. “what’s so fucking wrong using the </span>
  <span class="s3">right bathroom? </span>
  <span class="s2">there’s not much of a change ya know, just lots and lots of.. </span>
  <span class="s4">cute </span>
  <span class="s2">girls. including you.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">cute. me? including. me.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“...” “so you’re just gunna cry now? do you think i’m gunna feel bad because you’re crying?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">slam!</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">he’d spun me around and slammed me into the wall, my wet cheek pressed up against the cold, marble wall.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“that’s really fuckin’ funny, don’t ya think? we’ve done this plenty o’ times before. you should know by now it won’t work.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">i hear shuffling, and something being shoved into the sink. i can see it out of the corner of my eye.. a cloth. it’s clogging the drain.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“not answering?” he pulls me back by the hair, and slams me back into the wall, making me squeak.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">it hurts. it hurts so bad. my scalp is burning. my eyes are burning and are itchy. i bit the inside of my cheek, i think it’s bleeding.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“how would your boyfriend think? bet he’s just with you for the fuck. you’re nothing but a fleshlight to him.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">he lets me go, but spins me so i’m facing the sink and presses me against it. right against my bladder. it hurts. my face is cold. i just want shuichi. please. he’s so warm.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">the sink is filled halfway, my head gets forced onto the sink, my forehead bashing against the faucet. the water got on my nose, watching the water slowly rise.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">i start to hyperventilate.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">imgunnadie im gunna die here im gunna die and never see shumai again im not gunna see him ever again hes</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“god can you keep your breathing down?” he pulls my head back and bashes my nose on the faucet instead.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">my nose is bleeding. i cant feel my nose. i cant feel it. is it broken? i cant feel it icant</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">why is this happening again? i just went to the boys bathroom. thats all. i didnt even put the tampon wrapper in the trash. please. why is thishapm</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">he slams my forehead back down on the faucet, the water reaches my nose now. i accidentally took a breath, now there’s water up my nose.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">im</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">choking.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">im gasping for breath, but the water is too high. i inhale more water. im gunna die.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">he lifts my head back up, the bridge of my nose scraping against the faucet roughly, causing the bridge of my nose to bleed as well. i still cant feel my nose, and i cant see through my teary eyes. is this painful? does it look painful? dear god help</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">he snaps my head to face him, roughly wiping my eyes. “c’mon girl! an adorable, cute women like you shouldn’t be crying like this!”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">there’s that word again. cute. my head gets dunked back underwater, this time the water is in my eyes. it burns.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">i can hear his muffled laughter.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">muffled? is it the water? or is it the heartbeat?.. heartbeat? is that mine?</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">i get thrown onto the floor. “sheesh, you just *had* to dissociate then, huh? no fun.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">he kicks my chest down onto the hard tile, the back of my head making rough contact with the floor. it’s probably bleeding now.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">the heel of his shoe is digging into my stomach, he’s towering over me. leaning down to grab my shirts collar and pulling me up, adding pressure to my stomach and bladder.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“face is too cute. s’like you’re asking to be bent over and fucked everyday.” he laughs, i get punched. ouch.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“no one will want to fuck something so hideous, right? you should be thanking me, asshole. no one will want to even TOUCH you. imagine how good that’d be.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">punch.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">punch.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">and punch.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">it hurts. my body has gone weak.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“maybe that boyfriend of yours will come to his senses, eh? maybe he’ll finally leave you and-“</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">punch!</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">.. i didnt get punched though.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">he did.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">by</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">saihara-kun.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“you’ve said enough.” “shuichi saihara! that behavior is not-“ “do you see how beaten up kichi is?! and you’re getting onto ME for punching this asshole?! yeah, no. suspend me, expel me. i dont care. i’m getting ouma a nurse.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">saihara punched him. with a teacher by his side. he’s so brave.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“.. knew i should’ve come with.” shuichi groaned, picking me up and bringing me to the nurses office.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">silence followed.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“..why did you come help.” “you were in there for way too long, and at this time him and his friends skip class for a cigarette break or something.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">the nurses are okay here, they tend to my wounds. multiple nurses had to help my nose though. it was scary.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">shuichi was there the whole time, kissing my hand and giving it squeezes of reassurance. he knows how much i hate the doctors. im glad he stayed.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">.. he showed me some danganronpa stuff after that. he got me a meshitsukai plush. im thankful. those are really expensive.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">he gives my nose a pretty band-aid too before the nurse can give me one herself, it’s a light gray color with white spots on it, seemingly stars.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">thank you, shumai.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pregame shuichi HIGH HIGH kinnies pls kiss me i love u sm</p><p>my forehead still hurts.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>